disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fife
'Fife''' is a piccolo, one of Beast's servants, and a minor antagonist (later a minor protagonist) from Disney's 1997 film Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, midquel to the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Personality When the piccolo is introduced around the beginning of "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas", he is shown to be a bit of a kissup to Forte the pipe organ and cheerfully applauds Forte's gloomy melodies. Fife accommodates Forte's rules, only to one day have his own music solo, which Forte had promised him. Throughout the movie, he appears more of a nuisance to the main characters as well as an idiot and a trouble maker. He also is shown to "fawn" over Belle from time to time. Despite his mischivous antics, Fife has a warm-hearted personality and ends up rooting for Belle and the Beast at the end, giving the Beast information on how to defeat Forte, and eventually, lives his dream of having a music solo. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Fife is a resident of the castle. When the Enchantress curses the Beast, he is transformed into a piccolo. He is tricked by Forte into trying to sabotage the relationship under the promise of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's ''Piano Concerto No. 15 in B-flat . Fife lures Belle into Forte's room for him to tell Belle where a suitable Christmas tree is located. However, shortly after she leaves, Forte tells Fife to follow her to the tree (presumably so he can cause the ice to break with his sound). Fife later regrets this action and decides to help Belle and Beast mend their relationship. Forte decides to destroy the castle, and Fife tries to stop Forte. Forte reveals that he never intended to give him Mozart's concerto (via expelling blank note sheets). No longer loyal to Forte, Fife tells the Beast that Forte's power comes from the keyboard, and Beast uses this knowledge to kill Forte. In the ending of the movie (taking place in the present), Fife takes over Forte's job as the court composer of the castle and finally gets to perform a solo, as he's always wanted. Gallery FifeHuman.jpg|Fife as a Human 14525-23819.gif|Fife as a Piccolo Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-5711-1-.jpg|Fife screaming for Belle Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-5829-1-.jpg|Fife feeling bad Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-6153-1-.jpg|Fife with Lumiere and Cogsworth Beauty2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921-1-.jpg|"A big old windbag" Trivia *It could be indicated that Fife had a secret crush on Belle since he acted very shy to her. *The word "fife" is another word for "flute." *In the first movie, Fife is never revealed, however there is a man standing on the far left bottom corner who resembles him. *Paul Reubens did all the flute sound effects. *There is a man resembling him performing with a small orchestra at the wedding of Belle and the Prince in an illustration for the Disney Princesses book Royal Weddings. Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Servants Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Instruments Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Minions